


Finally Enough - Chris Evans x Fem!Reader

by Chantelle_x0x



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle_x0x/pseuds/Chantelle_x0x
Summary: After what happened, you find your way back home and finally have a much needed emotional conversation with Chris Evans.





	Finally Enough - Chris Evans x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I have a part 1 to this; it’s called ‘Never Enough’. A part 2 was highly requested on both Tumblr and on here. Read part 1 for more information and context, but continue if you don’t want to read pt 1. I hope you guys enjoy this because it's been a really long time. 
> 
> The link to 'Never Enough' is below xx

[Never Enough (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489453/chapters/41192189)

\--

It had been two hours since you last saw Chris and your heart was still aching so much. You thought that you’d just get numb after a while but if anything, the pain just got worse. It was getting late and probably quite unsafe, and the only thing you really wanted at this point was to be safely wrapped in Chris’s arms. You’d been walking around the streets, not locking eyes with anyone. Somehow, you ended up at your safe place; Chris’s home. You didn’t know how you even ended up there, but you did. Chris was at home, you could tell because you could see the living room lights on through the window; the curtains were gapped open a few centre meters. You hesitated before walking onto his property. You had crushed him and you weren’t exactly sure if he’d even want to see you again. He could very well be done with you after you did something so bad. You managed to break him so you could’ve turned a sweet guy into someone that hated people; you in specific. Your heart felt heavy and so did your head. You had nowhere else to go so knocking was worth a shot. You let your fist land on the wood door three times. The knocks were soft but you knew Chris could hear them, he always did when you knocked. In only a matter of seconds, the door opened before you and there stood a very ruined looking man. He sighed in relief and before you could say a word, he pulled you into the tightest hug. His eyes were bloodshot when he pulled away. 

‘Can I come in?’ You asked with a small and shy voice. 

‘You don’t ever have to ask, Y/N.’ His voice was raspy and raw. Chris closed the door behind you as you entered the house. You knew that it had been both yours and Chris’ home for a couple of months, but after what you did, you were sure that Chris would want you gone. You entered the living room and saw a half empty bottle of bourbon and a glass next to it. Chris didn’t usually do really hard liquor and you knew that when he did, it was because he was _done_ with something. You took a seat on the couch and pulled your feet up with you. The room was silent as Chris sat opposite you. You took in all his features; he was so dull compared to what he looked like only a few hours ago. _You did that. You created that person. _You told yourself. You cleared your throat before speaking, trying your best to keep your tone levelled. 

‘I had nowhere else to go, but if you want me to leave, I will.’ Chris took a moment to figure out his next words, but no time could help him figure out what to say, so he did what you know he does best; spoke from his heart. 

‘Hear me out okay? Just please don’t say anything until I’m done. Whatever I’m about to say might not even make sense, but just try to keep up.’ You nodded in response. He could say that he wants you gone, and in all honesty, that’s exactly what you were thinking. ‘We’ve only been dating for like six months, and those have been the best six months I’ve had in a really long time. I feel like I’ve known you my entire life and to know that you think you aren’t enough for me, that hurts. You mean everything to me and when you left, I felt like a part of me got ripped out off my body without any warning. You didn’t walk into my life by accident, Y/N, and I sure don’t want you walking out now. It isn’t easy for me to get up everyday and think that I deserve you, because I don’t. I’ve done shitty things in my life and messed up too many times, you on the other hand, you just want everyone to be okay and happy. I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you, but you chose me and I’m so fucking thankful that you did. I love you a lot, it scares me how much I love you, but I need you. I don’t want you gone.’ You smiled at his words. 

‘You’re amazing, you know that?’ He chuckled lightly and that warmed you from head to toe. ‘I didn’t want to leave you, Chris and you deserve so much more of an explanation because I left you with saying almost nothing that explains anything. That didn’t make sense.’ You said more to yourself. ‘You deserve and explanation and we can go from there, okay?’ Chris agreed before letting you continue. ‘As much as you think you deserve me, I think otherwise. I don’t have great mental health and in the past, that has affected my relationships. I’m too much work and effort, Chris. I want to save you from the hassle of me and the burden of all my baggage. You don’t understand how much telling you that I needed to take a step away from us, killed me. It took everything from my body while also replacing it with a heaviness. I want you to be okay and I just feel that if I stay, if _we _stay together, you’ll end up regretting your decision and I don’t want you to go through that. It’s not worth it. _I’m _not worth it. I love you and everything I did was because of that.’ You knew that if you could stop the tears from falling at this point, you would, but you just couldn’t. Chris quickly made his way over to you and dropped to his knees as you began to sob. ‘See,’ you said between sobs, ‘inconvenient.’ Chris hushed you as he began calming you down. You were so focused on all the negative things throughout the past six months that you hadn’t stopped to notice the good, positive small things. Chris was always there for you, he had gotten so good at calming you down and helping you find the light at the end of the tunnel. 

After what felt like forever, you had calmed down fully and Chris was now sitting beside you with his arm around your shoulders and your head resting against his shoulder. ‘Do I focus on myself too much?’ 

‘Not at all, baby. You just need a little help.’ You felt weird asking for help; you never did it and going to a therapist really scared you. Chris sensed this and squeezed your shoulder reassuringly. ‘There’s nothing wrong with you, Y/N. I promise. Sometimes it’s just easier to talk to someone you don’t know rather than someone you do. Trust me, I tell you everything but sometimes it’s just easier for me to talk to stranger because I know we are biased when it comes to each other.’ Your lips twitched and you began to smile a little. ‘I’ll come with you the first time if you want. To give you that extra support and to help get you comfortable with it.’ 

‘Thank you, Chris.’

‘It’s nothing.’ You had only just realised that Chris was crying a little bit. It hurt him. Not the scenario, but how much pain you were in, and he wanted to help you in any way that he could. 

‘It’s not nothing. You, you really know how to make me feel safe and I’m so sorry I hurt you.’ You wiped his cheek with her thumb before moving your body so that you could hug him. Chris held you close against him and whispered something you never thought you’d hear from a partner.

‘You have nothing to be sorry for. You just need to know that you’re so worth it. You’re worth a million stars in the sky and all the love in the world. You are not inconvenient and you don’t burden or hassle me.’ You hugged him even tighter. ‘Can I assume we can be together again?’ You looked at him with shinning eyes. 

‘Yes, you may assume.’ Chris smiled before you kissed him sweetly. ‘I love you, Chris. I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I’m really happy you’ve found me. I can’t imagine my life without you. Thank you for everything.’ 

‘I love you, too. Now, let’s go to bed. I’m really worn out and I think I just want to fall asleep with you next to me, right now.’ You agreed with him and you two went upstairs to your shared bedroom, falling asleep almost as soon as your heads hit the pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic and the ending was too bad. Leave a kudos if you liked it enough but honestly, thanks for reading this! I've got a Tumblr too, chantelle-x0x.
> 
> Thanks again xx


End file.
